Life Is Delicious (Souls Are Too!)
by RiggaMorris
Summary: DWMA. A school for Meisters and Weapons, training to make the world a better place. Max and her Blade Weapon, Chloe. Warren and his Bow Weapon, Brooke. Victoria and her Staff Weapons, Taylor and Courtney. Together they will be forced to bind together and fight off a great threat, something that will destroy more life than the time Lord Death attempted to make toast.
1. Souls! A Tasty Treat?

It's dark. Many of the lamp-posts have either burst or just aren't bright enough to illuminate the cobbled stone pathways.

The familiar clack of heels emanates throughout the streets, a woman walking from her work.  
Doesn't she know not to walk in the dark?

Something rises from the shadows not far from her. It straightens slightly and its tongue escapes its mouth, long and black. It runs its tongue over its teeth, a drip of black liquid hitting the cobbled stone and making the woman turn around to the noise. As soon as it sees the womans face, it's on the move, dashing forward.

Its grey. Long and skinny. Humanoid looking, but its spine is broken and curved over, forcing it down to half its size. If it could straighten up entirely, it would probably be around nine feet tall. Its teeth are black, dripping with the same liquid that called the womans attention to it. Its eyes are hidden behind black mesh. In fact, its entire face is hidden behind a grey mask, lighter than its skin. A large crack runs its way down the mask.

Its hands are normal, up until the first knuckle of its fingers. Then, they become sharp, curved blades, glinting a metallic silver. The tips of the blades are chipped away, blunt. Painful.

Its legs bend awkwardly as it runs, but it doesn't slow down. Rather the awkward bend makes it speed up, and it darts towards the woman, who lets out a loud shriek. Its right hand lifts and swipes down, slashing at the woman's chest and ripping her into ribbons. The woman's shriek is cut with a bloody gurgle; the only noises left are the faint shimmering sounds coming from the woman's blue soul and the soft dripping of blood coming from the monsters bladed fingers. It leans forward and takes the blue ball, the shimmering soul, lifting it up and tilting its head back to run its tongue over it.

It devours the soul slowly, enjoying and savoring the sweet taste.

Another shadow casts itself along the cobbled streets, this one coming up from a flight of stairs not too far away. A voice quietly whispers throughout the area, and the monster turns to where the voice is coming from.

"Jack the Ripper. Your soul is corrupted, dark and twisted."

The voice is feminine, coming from an average sized female standing at the top of the staircase. She wears simple attire - black and white trainers, blue jeans, a pink shirt that says "Jane Doe" with a picture of a deer, and a faded grey hoodie over the top. One hand is gripping the elbow of her other arm, which is holding the hilt of what looks like a sword.

The sword is huge. Taller and wider than the female holding it. Somehow the girl has it easily resting over her shoulder, the blade glinting in the pale moonlight; the moon grinning wide, mocking the earth.

The blade is rectangular, one edge taking a sudden forty-five degree turn and ending with a sharp point. Up the centre of the blade is a long, winding pattern of what looks like a skull, with vines, roses and butterflies wrapped around it. The handle of the blade is bright blue, electric almost. It's a stunning blade.

The monster grins. Two souls in one night? Wonderful. It lets out a loud roar, and charges forward, blurring as it flies up the stairs and swipes at the short girl, who has brown hair and quiet blue eyes. Her face is cute, it thinks. Delicious looking. Spattered in freckles with blue eyes that look tired, despite their bright sparkling hue.

Suddenly, it's lying on its back, the girl having simply deflected the swipe with the giant sword. How can she move it? It looks like it weighs about a hundred pounds. The monster lets out a roar and twists its frame as it pulls itself up, darting towards the female yet again.

The waif is now leaning casually against the blade, a bored expression on her freckled features. Waiting patiently, she pretends to examine her nails as the giant brute charges at her, swiping both arms in an attempt to catch her in a box.

There's a spray of blood, and the monsters lips twist up into a grin behind its mask. Bingo.

Suddenly, sharp pain erupts through its very being, and it lets out a scream unmatched by anything else, a loud ear-piercing shriek. It stumbles back, and looks to its hands in panic. Nothing.

Its hands are lying on the cobbled stone next to the girl, who was once again leaning against the large blade, lips pursed in amusement. The monster takes a step towards her, before suddenly it's lying flat on its stomach, legs rendered immobile due to the simple fact they are no longer there. It shrieks again, it's shriek cut short by the tiny human in front of it stomping roughly upon its skull.

"Serial Killer Jack the Ripper." The girl mumbles. "You're wanted for sixteen counts of homicide and four counts of attempted murder. Your soul is black, twisted, evil. We're here to cleanse you."

She picks up the giant blade, and smiles wide. "This makes the count up to ninety-nine souls!"

She swings the blade down and caves in the skull of the monster, who shrieks one final time. Its body seems to dissolve, breaking apart until nothing but a soul is left behind. Instead of being blue it's a dark red, like blood.

The girl slams the blade down, and a blinding light erupts, making the brunette cover her eyes with her arm. A hand appears to reach out of the blade and it grips the soul, pulling it back. A head then emerges from the blade, bright blue hair stuffed under a dark blue beanie. Deep blue eyes, and a wide grin on its lips. Her lips.

The sword-girl lifts the soul to her lips, her jaw opening wider than it should. A bone cracks somewhere, and slowly the girl lowers the soul into her mouth and swallows it whole.

As soon as the soul slides down into her stomach, she fully emerges from the sword and burps loudly.

"Gah! Damn, that soul was hella tasty."

The other girl snickers quietly and shakes her head. "Chloe, c'mon. We gotta contact Lord Death, tell him we've finally hit number ninety-nine. Is there a window somewhere?"

Chloe nods as she bows dramatically, getting onto her knees and lowering her extended arms to the ground. "Thank you Max for a delicious meal."

Max grins as she nudges the girl with her foot before looking around. Spotting a window in the corner, she walks over to it and exhaled slowly to mist up the glass. As it mists, she mumbles quietly. "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's Door."

Writing the code into the misted window, she leans back slightly on her feet, before the long bared arms of her partner slide over her shoulders, and she feels the heavy weight of the girl sinking into her.

"You know my dad wont like this." The brunette mumbles, and Chloe simply laughs. "Which is why I do it. Your dad is insufferable, Maxi."

Max sighs slowly and shakes her head, but a grin touches her lips. "I know. For dramatic effect, perhaps you should kiss my cheek too."

"Anything to get me to make out with you, huh? Lets just focus on telling your dad we're dating before he see's anything like that. He's not gonna like it though."

"Not like what?" A voice pierces through their small conversation, and both of them look up towards the screen, where the familiar face of their boss comes into view.

He's tall and wears an all black suit, a top hat covering his hair and sunglasses over his eyes. His teeth are bright and white, visible every time he smiles. His hands are always tucked behind his back, and he always smiles at everyone that calls him.

"Hi Lord Death. Is my father there?" Max asks, head tilting to the side.

"Not yet. Although I believe he will be soon - he seems to always know when you contact me. So what wont he like?"

Max glances up to the blue-haired figure draped over her, who's currently examining her blue-painted nails. Lord Death seems to grin wider, somehow.

"Ahh yes. The happy couple. I can understand, he doesn't seem to think anyone is good enough for you."

Max hears a door slam somewhere, and Chloe removes her arms as the face of Max's father appears into the screen. He's pressed so close to the screen that Chloe can swear she can see up his nostrils.

"Who's not good enough for my Max? Is it you, punk! You're right, no one is good enough for my beautiful daughter, she's too perfect and pure and if you touch her I'll eat you alive!"

Chloe glances up from her nails and snorts. "Max isn't my type. Too flat chested."

Max shoots a glare that makes Chloe grin quietly. She's paying for that later, of course. However its nothing compared to the sudden scream that erupts from the screen. She turns her head back and witnesses Ryan throwing the mother of all hissy fits, screaming profanities and yelling so loud it makes her ears hurt.

After the fit, Ryan turns to Max and smiles. "Max, sweetheart...Daddy loves you."

Max turns her head away from the male and scowls. "Not enough to stay with my mom it seems."

Chloe cant stop the smirk that touches her face as Ryan's smile morphs into a look of shock, and he turns from the screen to throw himself to the ground, thumping his fist. He really is like a child.

The scene happens for a moment more before Ryan is suddenly made quiet by a punch to the back of the skull, that knocks him unconcious without doing lasting damage. Lord Death puts his hand behind his back once again and smiles sweetly. "So, Max. Chloe. What did you contact me for?"

Max blinks as Chloe slides her arms around her yet again, and exhales slowly. "That was our nintey-ninth soul, Lord Death. We wanted to contact you and check if there were any witches in the area?"

Lord Death inhales through his nose, head tilting to the side as he thinks. "There are reports of unusual magic levels nearby. I was going to send Brooke and Warren to investigate it, but as you're currently near, perhaps you should have a look. However!" He moves his hand and extends a gloved finger. "I must warn you, fighting a witch will be the hardest job you have ever done. Not only are they extremely powerful, but if you fail, all your souls will be confiscated."

Max nods quietly and turns to Chloe, who is leaning into the window and picking at her teeth with her nail. She reaches out and slaps the taller girls arm, drawing attention.

"Whassup?"

Lord Death simply chuckles at the display and shakes his head. "Fill her in, Max. I'm off to make sure your father is alive."

Max nods quietly and turns from the screen, folding her arms over her chest and giving a pointed glare to the punk stood next to her, who was now shifting around on her feet rather awkwardly.

"I'm flat chested, hm?" She asks, and Chloe simply looks down.

"Sorry Maxy. I just wanted to throw your dad off the scent. You know I love your frame."

Max rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "C'mon. We've got a witch to find."

* * *

Rachel lifts her leg out of the bubbling bathwater and slowly runs her hand over her smooth skin, humming a small tune as she does so. Her index finger lifts and she swipes it through the air in a curving motion, head tipping to the side. A brush lifts from the side of the tub and runs up and down her shin, cleaning off the muck of the day. A relaxing sigh passes her lips and makes her smile, and her eyes close happily.

She hears a thump, but just assumes its one of the many creatures outside her house which she has comically shaped like a pumpkin with a large witches hat. Another thump, louder, causes her to open her eyes and glance up to the large window above her bath. Another peeper? The window is too high for anyone to see her, but she watches it warily anyway.

* * *

Chloe falls out of the tree for a third time, cursing loudly as she lands on her back. Looking up at the small hipster, who's currently covering her mouth with a balled fist to hide her giggling, she scowls and stands up.

"Fuck it. I'm running in."

"Chloe no, wait-" Max is cut off by Chloe leaping up and practically throwing herself through the window they'd found, crashing through the glass.

Chloe smashes her way through and grins wide, yelling. "Witch! We're here for your sou-" Her words are silenced by a mouthful of water and something else as she lands into what she thinks is a bathtub. She pulls her face away and blinks, wiping the soap from her eyes and blinking her sight back.

Her eyes widen at the sight before her - a naked female in a bathtub, a questioning look on her face and her long blonde hair soaked to her head. Her right side is shaved, and a blue feather earring hangs from it. The females breasts are right in front of the bluenette, and for a moment Chloe just stares, before a foot connects with the side of her head and sends her flying, crashing into the toilet and breaking it instantly. Dazed, soaked with both bubbles and toilet water, and just a tad aroused, she blinks and looks up only to be met with the glare of her Meister, and a sheepish grin touches her lips.

"Chloe you dick, we're supposed to be taking this witches soul, not face-diving her breasts!"

Max turns and holds one hand behind her, palm visible, her other hand lifting up and her finger pointing towards the girl in the bathtub; who's still looking at them with a questioning smile.

"We're here for your soul." Max says, and for a moment Rachel remains silent before smiling wide. Her index finger lifts and she twirls it around in the air, mumbling something quietly. Max watches confused before her eyes widen at the spell, which causes both Max and Chloe to be launched from the side of the house in a large, forceful explosion. They soar through the air, Chloe landing heavily against the ground and Max somehow being able to twist around and landing on her feet.

Chloe groans and sits up, rubbing her temple where she was kicked, and her nose which has started to bleed. She wipes her face clean and turns to Max, who is standing with her arms folded and a furious scowl on her face. Sheepishly, she lifts a shoulder.

"Lucky shot?"

Max simply sighs.

* * *

Rachel is sat on what appears to be a pumpkin, giggling happily as she kicks her legs. She's dressed casually in skinny jeans, sneakers and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, hands dancing through the air, twisting and turning as she chants her spells. Several more explosions erupt over the rooftops of Death City, knocking her foe and the giant sword back several places.

Max grunts and continues to jump from the rooftops, attempting to get close to the witch who simply knocks her further back with another explosion.

"Chloe! What do we do?" She asks, and Chloe's voice bounces around from the weapon.

"Fuck Max, I dunno! Swing for the hips?"

Rachel pauses, head tilting. "Is she in the weapon? That's so cool!"

Max's face grows slightly red with jealousy, and her teeth clamp together. "She's my weapon, yes. You can only get one if you join the DWMA, which you can't do!"

Rachel tilts her head and smiles. "True. But maybe the pretty girl doesn't want to work for you. Maybe she wants to work for me? I'll treat her right." Her voice takes on a flirtatious tone, head tilting. "Give her everything she wants, fufil every sordid whim."

Max scowls further. "She's MY partner! Right Chloe?"

No voice returns. Chloe sits silently in the weapon.

Rachel sighs before smiling wide and simply launching another attack. Max feels the tiles underneath her slipping, and in a wild attempt to save herself she slams the weapon into the roof. The explosion knocks her from her feet, the only thing keeping her from flying backwards is her ironclad grip on the hilt of her weapon.

"Chloe, help!" She cries, trying to pull herself up and failing.

There's a blinding light and Chloe is now stood on the rooftop, hand gripping her partners. Her face is sombre, her hand loosening slightly.

"Max." She whispers, and Max looks up into the bright blue eyes.

"It's over."

"Wh...Chloe what do you mean?"

"Well...Max...It's just."

Suddenly Chloe's eyes light up and she grins wide. "I want to be Rachel's partner now!"

Max's eyes almost bulge out of their sockets in shock. "What?! Chloe, what the hell?"

"It's nothing personal." Chloe whispers, slowly letting Max's hand go. Max falls and lands heavily in what she thinks is a garbage dump. Pulling everything from her view, she climbs out and wipes her face, before erupting into an explosion of anger.

"Chloe that wasn't funny! I could have gotten hurt! What do you think you're doing dropping me into the dump like that?!"

"Max." Chloe says quietly, dropping from the edge of the building. She looks over to the witch who's sitting with her head tilted, smiling wide.

"Just shut up, Max."

Max blinks quietly in shock, looking over to the duo and exhaling slowly.

"I should have known." She whispers. "You're all the same. You and my father. You find something worthwhile, and just ruin it for someone pretty. Someone with a bigger chest huh? Doesn't matter."

She inhales quietly, before screaming. "You're a cheat, just like my father!"

Chloe stands beside the witch at this point, who has dismounted her pumpkin and waits patiently on the cobbled streets, an arm around the slightly taller girls waist. She closes her eyes as Max screams, before grinning.

"You really are an idiot, Max. Thank god I love you."

She twists quickly and grabs Rachel's hands, pulling them behind her back. Her other hand reached out as she held the witch in place, who struggled against her captors hands. "No fair!" She yells.

Max blinks as she sees the bared palm of Chloe, before realizing exactly what she wanted. The brunette charged forward and linked their hands, and in a blinding flash of white light, Chloe's form shifts and the weighty blade is now right next to Rachel's side. Max's foot twists and she swipes the sword roughly, slicing Rachel in half. An explosion of smoke, and Max feels the hilt in her hand shifting back to another palm. Chloe appears next to her almost instantly, and pulls the brunette close, holding her.

"Don't ever think I'll cheat or leave you, Max. I love you too much."

Max wipes away the tears and smiles up at the bluenette, leaning up and crushing the pairs lips together. They stand like this for a moment, holding each other, savoring the fact they just managed to finally upgrade Chloe to a Death Weapon. Max cradles the punks face in her palms as they kiss, never deepening it - simply holding it.

As the smoke clears, they break apart and grin towards each other, before a loud meow cuts through their little world. Max glances down and spots a faint ginger cat sitting on the streets, licking its paw and running its hand over its face. Her head tilts and she continues to glance around, lightly nudging Chloe.

"Baby...I can't find a soul anywhere."

Chloe looks down at the cat, brow furrowing. The cat has a collar with a blue feather earring. For a moment, her brain short circuits, before sudden rage takes over.

"You're a fucking shapeshifter?!"

Max blinks before her eyes narrow against the cat. It all clicks together, and suddenly she feels devestated. A feeling of gloom takes over and she sinks to her knees, the familiar voice of Lord Death piercing her mind.

Rachel shifts easily, arching over on her hands and knees until she stands up and grins wide. Her clothes are still there, and she shrugs her shoulder.

"Not really. I'm just a cat with an extreme amount of magical ability."

"We cut you in half though!" Chloe shrieks, ignoring Max's voice.

"Cats have nine lives remember? You took maybe my...sixth? I have three left." She wiggled her hips happily.

Chloe continues to shriek, incoherent curse words and threats of skinning the cat alive, only pausing to turn to Max after the brunette tugs the girls shirt roughly.

"What?!"

Max looks up at the taller girl. "Remember what Lord Death said?"

Chloe blinks, recalling the previous conversation. For a moment nothing comes to mind until it hits her, and her face pales.

 _"All of your souls will be confiscated."_

 _"They will all be confiscated."_

Chloe curses loudly and storms around for a moment before exhaling and simply standing next to her Meister. "Fuck. Fuck. We're back to zero souls, huh? Jesus. Lets go home."

Max wraps her arms around the taller female and nods quietly, face pale.

 _"All will be confiscated."_

* * *

"So what. We have to start over?" Chloe asks as the pair arrive at her truck, throwing open the door and climbing in. Max follows and nods, giving a heavy sigh.

"As the Meister, I'll take full responsibility, okay?" She mumbles.

"Damn it. And I was so fucking close to being the coolest chick in the damn academy! You're telling me I ate 99 damn human souls and one CAT soul?!"

A cat appears as if out of nowhere on the dashboard of the vehicle, and Max glares at it for a moment. "She just ate your soul, damn it. Why are you still following us?!"

Rachel purrs and rubs her head again, before licking her lips. She speaks easily, her human voice still flirtatious.

"You're not very smart, are you girl? Remember, Cats have Nine Souls! So Chloe, when are you going to leave her for me anyway?"

"Rachel, piss off!" Max snaps, folding her arms and glaring out the window.

"Come on Chloe, you know you want to."

Chloe snorts and swipes at the cat. "Man. This situation isn't cool at all."


	2. Woops! Am I Really That Clumsy?

**A/N - The previous chapter was written in a tense I'm not very good at writing in, so the rest of the chapters will be in the past. This chapter might be shorter than the rest as I'm not very good at writing Warren and Brooke. Warren will most likely be OOC however. Anyway, on with the show!**

Al Capone stabbed at a light blue soul with his fork and lifted it into the air as he told his story. "Any trash who opposes me must be eliminated. I mean immediately. You know?"

He bit down onto his fork and chewed his meal rather obnoxiously, the noise reverberating around the room.

On the other side of the room, balanced expertly upon the rafters, Bow Meister Warren Graham resided. In his hand was a simple crossbow, lightweight and easy. The bow was black, with red stripes down the side. Warren knelt in a simple pair of shorts and a black t-shirt, outfit simple for sneaking around.

"Brooke." He whispered to the crossbow, eyes trained on the fat mobster at the head of the table.

"The head of the table...he's the target?"

"Yes." Brooke replied, voice echoing through the room, but only audible to her matched Meister. "We're after Al Capone and his associates. About a hundred souls in all."

"A hundred versus me." Warren mused, before grinning wide. "What I like."

"Warren, those are Kishin souls down there. One's who've strayed out onto the path of evil. We have to reclaim them all. Assassin's rule number one. Silence. Dissolve into the darkness and erase your breath. Wait for an opening to attack the target."

Warren grinned and began to shift along the rafters, breathing silent. Once he was as far as he could get, he paused and tilted slightly over the edge.

"Assassin's rule number two." He mumbled, lifting a metal-tipped bolt from the pack on his hip and loading it into the groove on his weapon. "Transpositional thinking. Analyze the target in order to predict his thoughts and movements."

Capone stood up and walked to the bag in the far corner with his plate, grabbing several more souls with his bare hand. He set them on his plate and walked back before continuing his story.

Warren grinned wide and leaned slightly further down, leveling the crossbow with the boss' head.

"Assassin's rule number three. Take out the target before the target notices your presence. Lets go!"

He leaned ever so slightly further forward, only for gravity to overtake him. He fell, landing onto the table with a loud yell and a heavy crash, eyes closed.

The mobsters looked towards him in confusion, several of them paused whilst chewing their food. Capone stared at them both with his eyebrow raised, and his head tilted.  
"Who the hell are you?" He asked, and Warren grinned sheepishly.

"Uh...I'm the Bow Meister Warren? And I've come to kill you guys and take your souls?"

The crossbow under him flashed a bright white and blinded most of the mobsters as Brooke raised onto her feet, folding her arms. "You barely understand assassination, do you?" The Asian girl asked, scowling. Her outfit was equally as simple - purple hoodie and a rather nerdy shirt, shorts with black leggings and black and white sneakers. She tugged her ponytail, running her hand over the bright red stripe through her black hair. "I'm a weapon, not a freaking mattress for you to land on, by the way."

The mobsters all looked at each other before removing their guns from their pockets and beginning to fire. Warren and Brooke both yelled out in fear and began darting around the table, covering their heads.

"I think we should scram, Brooke!" Warren yelled. "Crossbow mode!"

"'Kay!"

Brooke shifted easily and Warren loaded up a smoke bolt, firing it into the desk. With the explosion of black smoke into the air, they vanished easily, leaving the mobsters to sit around in confusion.

"What the fuck?"

"Who were those guys?"

"Was the dude supposed to be a ninja?"

"Don Al Capone."

"What is it?" Capone asked the mobster that had approached him.

"We've been able to locate the witch."

"Wonderful. Once we get this witch's power...the family will become invincible."

* * *

Warren and Brooke stood at the edge of a pier, Warren balanced on one of the metal posts with his arms folded and his eyes closed.

"That was a pretty big stage today though. Sometimes I get chances to be such a big star." He mumbled, shifting his center of balance slightly and moving onto his other leg.

"Big stage or not, due to your fuck ups we didn't get a single soul from that mission today. You acted more like a falling star." Brooke snipped, face buried in either another one of her video games or a fanfiction. Warren wasn't sure what.

"Smart wordplay, Scott. But don't come at me with your jokes, because we both know mine are better. They make you laugh so much, you become the falling star!" Warren grinned. Brooke scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't a big joke." She muttered, mostly to herself.

"Any more of this shit and we wont have the dignity left to face Lord Death."

* * *

Brooke glanced over the Job Board, lips pursed in thought. "I wonder if there are any good missions for us up there."

"What are you smoking, Brooke? We're on one. We still have to take down Capone and his freaking thugs." Warren said, arms folded over his chest as he glared at the board.

"Warren, we fucked that mission up. Maybe we should take an easier one and build up to trying that one again on a later date."

Warren went to make another snappy comment, brow furrowed until a loud voice caught his attention, and his head turned to the bright blue shock of hair readily approaching.

"Wa-ha-reeenn! Hey Babybear! Heard about you falling over yesterday, you doin' alright?" The voice asked, and Warren grinned. Chloe and Max approached them, Chloe being her loud brash self and Max walking quietly behind her, wide smile on her lips.

Chloe held her hand up and Warren met it, the loud smack making them both grin.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Brooke's a bit mad at me though." He mumbled, and Max laughed as Brooke rolled her eyes.

"What about you two?" The black-haired girl asked, pushing her glasses up her nose and tilting her head. "How've you been doing lately?"

Max and Chloe's shoulders both slumped and they looked down.

"Don't ask." Chloe muttered, kicking a random coffee cup someone had left.

"It's way too depressing to talk about right now." Max added, looking extremely despondent.

Brooke parted her lips to talk for a moment only for the loud voice of the Announcer erupted over the intercom.

 _"Meister Warren Graham and Brooke Scott from Class Crescent Moon, please report immediately to the Death Room."_

Warren blinked and lifted his eyebrow. "Us? What for?"

* * *

Lord Death stood patiently, smiling at the door and smiling wider when the pair walked in.

"Hello you two! It's good to see you both, as always, but today is more serious. I heard you failed in the mission to assassinate Don Al Capone last night."

Brooke shot a glare at Warren who smiled sheepishly.

"We're very sorry." She muttered, folding her arms and tucking her phone back into her pocket.

Warren then piped up, grinning. "Don't worry boss! I've got it under control! I'm gonna turn Brooke into a Death Weapon any day now, I'm sure of it! Until then, you wanna borrow my hard-drive full of movies? Better than a Death Weapon, that's for sure. I've even got Blue is The Warmest Colour! I'm sure that movie will tickle your fancy, huh?"

Brooke hid a smirk as Lord Death lifted his hand, driving his fist into the side of Warrens head and silencing him instantly as he slumped to the ground, totally unconscious. She then glanced back up to the tall suited male and shook her head.

"Again. I'm very sorry."

Lord Death nodded. "I had intended to observe your work over a longer period of time without interfering, but we have a problem on our hands."

"A problem?" She asked, brow furrowing.

"Al Capone has targeted a witch, and he and his henchmen have already mobilized."

"What?!"

"The witch they've set their sights on is a girl named Angela, and she seems to have a very powerful guardian protecting her. If Capone is able to defeat him and obtain Angela's soul...things could get extremely ugly."

Brooke nodded and inhaled through her teeth before kneeling down and lifting her unconscious meister over her shoulder. She then stormed off, giving a heavy sigh.

* * *

Warren yawned as he walked, before staring to scale the giant large wall of the DWMA. He made it to the top after a few moments, grinning happily to himself. "Wah-hoo!"

Brooke sighed and leaned against the wall, cursing angrily before yelling out loudly. "Wait the fuck up, Warren!"

"What's up, Brooklyn?"

"For starters, don't ever call me that again. And secondly, Lord Death said there was an extremely powerful guardian. We're fucked if we just run in like this!"

"How so?"

"Just trust me for once. We need to come up with a plan."

Warren nodded and dropped from the wall, landing and stretching out before beginning to walk to their vehicle. A few feet away, Max sat on another wall with Chloe standing behind her, both of them viewing the team with watchful eyes.

"Jesus. Brooke could probably partner up with anyone she wanted to, why would she choose him?" Max asked, kicking her heels into the wall. Behind her, Chloe put out her cigarette and sat down, stretching out slowly.

"Warren's a clumsy idiot, sure, but he's got a fuckton of balls. He's not that much of an asshole. I'm sure Brooke knows that by now."

"Yeah...maybe that's why they work."

"Yeah. Anyway babe, we should probably get our asses in gear. We still have another ninety-nine fucking souls to collect and a damn witch to defeat. Thats a hell of a long way to go."

"Yeah."

* * *

Al Capone stood in front of a large castle which looked suspiciously childish, the laughing sun glaring down on them. One of his henchmen approached him and spoke quietly. "The witch lives in this castle, Boss."

Capone grinned, holding the cigar tight between his teeth. He removed it and spoke, voice gruff and commanding. "And after we capture her soul, my family will be the strongest."

One of the henchmen pointed to something in the air, drawing attention to it. "Boss, what is that?"

A figure dropped from a large stand in the air, standing upright. The male had long silver hair that covered his left eye, and a white shirt that hung loosely on his frame. In his right hand, he held a large bag full of swords, and his left held an individual blade. He also gripped a small cocktail stick between his teeth, eyebrow lifted.

"So. Al Capone. What could possibly bring a dirty mob boss like yourself to this castle? And if I don't like your answer, you die."

Capone grinned wide and gestured to the male, as his henchmen turned on him with their guns leveled. "Well what do you know. A tough guy. Guys, lets kill him."

They pulled the trigger.

* * *

Brooke was sat happily in the woman's bathing pool, stretching out languidly. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, simply listening to the rest of the women giggling and talking. They all spoke of something Brooke didn't really care about. Something to do with an A-Level mission being taken on. The Daughter of Lord Death. Something like that.

She stretched out further until her bones cracked, causing a soft exhale of pleasure to escape.

Warren was slowly scrabbling up the side of the wall, grinning. He was planning to ambush Brooke and prove to her exactly how much of an awesome ninja he actually was. As he climbed, he mumbled to himself.

"Damn you Brooke. No matter how we take it, we could do this mission, plan or no plan. Taking someones soul is easy when I don't fall over. I'll sneak up on Brooke and show her how great I can be. Assassin's rule number one: silence. Dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath. Wait for an opening to attack your target."

He pulled himself over the edge of the cliff-face and leaned over slowly, eyes widening at the women around him. For a second, he continued to stare, until he felt a sharp pain in the top of his head. A warm liquid dripped and ran down his nose, and he remained still for a moment before yelling out loudly in pain. A bolt was embedded in his temple, and he let go of the cliff face and fell onto his ass, still screaming.

Brooke had turned to the wall and yelled out as loudly as she could, teeth grit. "Silence means approaching quietly, idiot! if you're trying to be an assassin, you have to learn how to shut up!"

She stood and moved to her clothing, pulling her outfit back on and easily climbing over the wall to look down at the male, who was lying on the ground and staring at the sky.

"Did I do that?" She asked innocently.

"I'm dying now, Brooke. My breath will be erased, okay?"

"M'kay."

* * *

Warren lept down from the wall and into the shadows, bending his knees. One leg extended outwards to keep his balance and lower him further, and the shadows cloaked his frame easily. "Where are you witch?" He whispered, eyes scanning the large castle.

"Hold on a second, Warren." Brooke's voice echoed. She sat in her Longbow form, strapped around Warrens waist.

"Did you come up with a plan for beating the witch?"

"Of course I did. Don't worry, Brooke. I'm totally gonna turn you into a Death Scythe, and a strong one. I know I fuck up sometimes, but you gotta trust me, alright?"

Brooke sighed. "I trust you, Warren. Lets just be careful."

Warren nodded and slowly crept forward, eyes focusing now on the grounds. Scattered around the large clearing lay several hundred red Kishin souls, floating in the air and emitting their faint hum. His eyebrows lifted as he took in the sight.

"Wonder what happened here." He mumbled. A male came into his view, with silver hair and a bag of swords, making Warren pause. The male spoke, his voice carrying out loudly through the grounds.

"This day's becoming annoying."

Warren remained in the shadows, but he spoke quietly, voice carrying around the grounds. "These souls. There must be hundreds of them floating around here. Are you responsible for all of them?"

The male remained silent for a moment, attempting to figure out where the voice came from. After a few seconds, he spoke again.

"Did you come here hoping to collect the witch Angela's soul?"

Warren chuckled. "Whats your name?"

"My name is Mifune. I am guardian of the witch Angela."

"I'm Warren. That's all you need to know."

"I prefer only to kill when necessary, so leave this place and stay away from Angela."

Warren grinned and stepped from the shadows. "Brooke. Crossbow mode."

Brooke flashed in a bright white and shifted easily, her crossbow form now landing easily in Warrens hand. He loaded up a shock bolt and clicked the safety, watching Mifune.

"So then. You're a weapon meister."

Warren nodded with a grin. "Enough talk."

He squeezed the crossbow trigger at the males feet, who didn't move and simply lifted an eyebrow. The bolt landed on the ground and burst, a shock of lightning causing Mifune to twitch and yell out angrily. Warren reloaded his crossbow with a fire shot and stepped back, grinning quietly.

Mifune stopped twitching and dropped his bag of swords. For a moment, Warren thought he won until the silver haired male practically vanished and appeared again in front of him. Warren lifted Brooke as Mifune swung his blade down, and Brooke cursed out as the blade glanced off her black form.

"Fuckin' christ Warren, next time just duck."

"Your weapons strength has saved you. If this was a regular crossbow it would have broken and I would have cut you in half." Mifune mused. "This is your last warning. Keep your distance. If I have to kill a kid, I'll get nightmares."

Warren grinned wide and removed the fire round, instead loading a smoke round. He leapt backwards and pushed against one of the pillars, firing the bold against Mifune's feet once again. The smoke exploded and blinded Mifune for a moment, allowing Warren to blend back into the shadows.

"Assassins rule number one." Warren said to himself, grinning through the smoke. "Silence. Dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath. Wait for an opening to attack your target."

Warren walked slowly around the smoke, silent. His eyes closed as he inhaled slowly.

"Assassins rule number two. Transpositional thinking. Analyze the target in order to predict his thoughts and movements."

Mifune continued to turn around quickly, looking for the boy.

"Assassins rule number three. Speed. Before the target notices your presence...

Take him out!"

Warren moved and drove his knee into Mifune's spine, knocking the taller male down. For a moment, nothing happened until he drove the hilt of the crossbow into Mifune's temple, and then pressed the bolt into the back of his neck.

"You didn't even see me coming, did you? That's the third rule of being a great assassin. Now where's the witch?"

As if on cue, Warren heard a loud crying noise and looked around. Catching sight of a broom with a small witch flying down from the castle, he narrowed his eyes.

Angela dropped from the broom and stood up, charging towards the males. She couldn't have been anything more than five.

"No! Stop it, bad man! Don't hurt Mifune!"

Mifune struggled up against the weight of Warren, reaching out. "No, Angela! Don't!"

Warren stared at the little girl who was weakly hitting his knee. "He's my guardian!" She cried. "I'm a witch but I'm still just a little kid so Mifune is protecting me! So Mister, please don't hurt my Mifune!"

Warren blinked and set Brooke down, who flashed with a white light and stood in her human form, pushing her glasses up her nose and narrowing her deep brown eyes.

"Brooke, do you see this? This girl is the witch Angela."

"Warren." The Asian girl whispered. "We have the scattered souls of the Al Capone gang, and a witch with no magical power in front of us...we won't ever have a chance like this again. We have roughly forty souls, right? We can make me a Death Weapon right this second."

Warren nodded quietly, deep in thought.

Angela, however, had gotten hold of one of Mifune's weapons and was now swinging it angrily.

"Jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk!"

She swung the blade into Warrens head, and a bright spray of blood erupted. Warren screamed and covered the mark, standing up off of the male under his knee.

"Aagh! You little fuck, I'll kill you!"

Angela threw down the weapon and ran to Mifune, who slowly struggled up. She hid behind him, gripping his pant leg tight. Mifune was now glaring at Warren, who was holding his head as Brooke wiped the blood away.

"You're free to take my life...but if killing Angela is what you want, I swear on my sword I'll kill you, Assassin."

"Warren." Brooke mumbled, patching up Warrens wound. "What should we do?"

Warren stared for a moment before inhaling slowly. "Lets go, Brooke."

Brooke blinked and tilted her head, before nodding. "Right. We can collect the Kishin souls and leave."

Mifune stared, hand setting on Angela's head protectively. "You're leaving?"

Warren grinned. "I mean, really. I cant kill a kid. It'll give me nightmares."

* * *

Lord Death stood with his hands behind his back, lips pursed. "Are you sure you want to give them all to the school?" He asked the pair. Warren stood with his hand in his pocket, a large bag of Kishin souls on his shoulder. Brooke was sat against the wall, face buried in her mobile yet again.

"Yes. I mean, it feels weird taking credit for someone elses kill." The boy casually answered, dumping the bag at Lord Deaths feet. Lord Death looked down at the bag, eyes quickly counting.

"It's not setting the best example to say this, but you should take while the taking is good." He said, and Warren simply shook his head.

"Nah. I don't need people to do my dirty work. I'm good at what I do...even if I am clumsy. Right Brooke?"

Brooke didn't even look up. "Yeah. Sure."

 **A/N: I found a website that does transcripts of the episodes, so it'll mostly be dialogue in the fics. This ended up so much better than I thought it would be. Please leave critiques and stuff so I can make my fics better for you guys! Next Chapter - Death the Kid! Can you guess who'll be replacing? Here's a hint...the group is called Team Vortex!**


	3. Hey! Does My Outfit Match?

Victoria wasn't one to stand for lack of beauty. She made sure she encapsulated it. From her perfectly manicured, painted, nails to her close cut pixie hair, blonde and soft. Her outfit, her black cashmere and yellow-ish shirt, buttoned up to the collar. Smart. Professional. Beautiful. Her skirt, legs clothed in slightly see through tights, and her shoes that sat on her feet perfectly.

However, it was her attraction to beauty that caused many issues between her and her weapons.

Taylor was one half of the Staff Meisters Weapon. Tall, with long blonde hair and legs to die for, she was bubbly and excitable, easily distracted and happy constantly. Very little upset her these days, Victoria always made sure of that.  
Courtney was the other half. Equally tall, but with short black hair and a chest to die for instead. Courtney was the serious side. She was the judgemental side. The easily frustrated side.

When Victoria became obsessed with fixing something to perfection, Courtney would often be the one to get angry, often getting to the point of dragging Victoria away from the situation.

It was a similar predicament each time - Victoria made a scathing comment about beauty, and Courtney would snap, the duo bickering until either one of them relented or Taylor distracted them both. Tonight had been no exception.

A figure dressed suspiciously like The Flash darted through the streets, having leapt out of a two story window. In a net bag it carried several tens of bright blue souls, its feast for the night. As it ran, something swiped at its feet and made it roll. It slammed into a wall and after a few moments, admittedly dazed, stood up confused. Looking around quickly, it saw a figure standing at the edge of the alley it was trapped in. The figure held a large staff in its hand, balanced in front of it, segmenting the figures face. For a second, the two stared at eachother until a blinding light erupted and the staff appeared to split, instead forming into two other figures.

"Lupin." A voice mumbled out, belonging to the girl in the middle. "It's all over. Master thief Lupin, your soul has become a Kishin egg. It's pure evil."

Victoria lifted her hand disinterestedly and glanced at her nailpolish, making sure it was perfect. Her other hand waved aimlessly, as if distracted. "And we have come to claim it!"

She switched hands and glanced at the other one, eyes scanning over her nails...and she paused. Her eyes narrowed, and for a second she remained still, before her face paled.

"Fuck! Fuck! I broke a damn nail!"

The girl to Vicitoria's left gasped dramatically, whilst the girl on the right rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Tori!" Taylor said, hand moving to squeeze the taller girls shoulder. The long-haired blonde wore her usual attire - a pair of shorts that hugged her rump and showed off her legs, simple sneakers and a tight fitting t-shirt.

"Tori, is now really the time to be worrying about that?" Courtney asked, her arms folding over her clothes. She wore a pair of tight jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt with a low neck to display HER most valuable asset, one that got the men staring.

"Yes. It is, Courtney. I want them to be perfect at all times!" Victoria shrieked. She stomped her foot into the ground angrily, completely oblivious to the Kishin that was staring with a lofted brow. Did it even have eyebrows?

"I know, Tori, but do you think this once maybe we can just ignore it?" Courtney asked. Taylor on the other hand was watching Lupin, who had opened a manhole cover by his feet. He stuffed the soul bag into it, but as it didn't fit he opted to stomp on it several times.

"Why is Lupin dancing on the bag?" Taylor asked curiously, head tilting. Victoria wasn't paying attention, instead opting to continue shrieking.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I have to make sure everything about me is perfect!"

Taylor giggled loudly. "Ahaha! He ran away!" Pointing to the Kishin, who had managed to successfully stuff the soul bag into the manhole and had jumped after it. Victoria turned and glared her trademark glare.

"Taylor, why the fuck cant you be quiet and listen when I'm talking? Is that so much to ask? Hm?!"

Taylor nodded and lowered her head. "Okay Tori."

"Listen you two." Victoria snapped, stepping back. "Everything in this world must be aesthetically pleasing."

"Here we go." Courtney muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Thats why I like you so much in your staff form. Because you're even, you're beautiful oak and it works so well with my outfit. However when you're in human form it drives me fucking crazy because one of you has huge tits and the other has a huge ass! You're completely uneven and it throws the look off!"

Courtney narrowed her eyes. "Tori, I didn't want to tell you, but you've had a piece of gum stuck to your shoe for the past ten minutes and it's really obvious."

Victoria paused and looked down before shrieking loudly and scraping it off. "Oh my fucking god people saw this?! I looked dirty! Like garbage! I'm garbage!"

Courtney rolled her eyes again and sighed, turning to Taylor. "You know what to do."

"Yep!" Taylor smiled wide in the way she always did. Victoria was still screeching about what she was, and so Courtney set her hand on the taller girls shoulder. "C'mon, Tori. You cant forget. You're a Grim Reaper, remember? Compared to that, what does a tiny bit of bubble gum matter?"

"Yeah Tori!" Taylor agreed happily. "You're not garbage! If you're garbage you'd smell a lot worse, so why don't we just get up and try again, okay?"

Victoria paused and blinked. "You don't think I look like Garbage?"

"No, of course not! Right Taylor?"

"Right! Garbage is eww, and you're not Tori!"

"Alright then." Victoria mumbled, before smiling. Her hissy fit was casually ignored, as always. "Lets report to my father."

Courtney fought back a third roll of her eyes, opting to clench her teeth together instead.

Victoria folded her arms as she wrote onto the window, head tilting as her grinning father popped into view.

"Hello my beautiful daughter! It's so good to see you! You look beautiful as always!"

"Stop it, Father. I'm not a child. Is that really necessary?"

"Hm? Okay then, we'll just move along. How're things going? It looks like you're doing well collecting Kishin souls. But Victoria, don't forget you're a Grim Reaper. You don't really need to be training weapons or reclaiming souls."

"Even so, Father, I want to make my weapons to my own specifications."

"In that case, since you technically have two weapons, the number of souls you must collect is double the normal amount. This means you have to work harder too, Taylor and Courtney."

The two girls nodded, doing their usual salute and speaking at the same time. "Yes sir!"

Victoria smiled and tipped her head to the side, one arm folding under her chest. Her other arm lifted slightly, elbow bent as it rested on her flat palm, hand in the air and simply drawing patterns into the sky.

"I understand. I would actually prefer to collect all the Kishin souls I need in one go. Do you have any suitable targets for me right now?"

Lord Death grinned widely and nodded happily. "Now that you mention it, I do have one!"

* * *

The sun laughed in the air as always, glaring down on the DWMA. A large board in the hallway of the school was surrounded by students, and as always, Max Caulfield stood with Chloe Price's arm draped around her. The two had spent the morning drinking coffee, attending classes, and making out in the hallways, but now both were staring at the job board, lips pursed.

Warren and Brooke were walking to the board, Warren's hands in his pockets and Brooke's face burrowed into her phone. The male saw the bright shock of blue hair and nudged Brooke, gesturing to the crowd.

Brooke looked up and furrowed her brow behind her glasses. "What's going on there?"

Warren lifted his hand. "Yo Chloe! Max!"

Max turned her head and smiled at the approaching duo. "Hey guys. Good morning."

"Morning Max, Chloe." Brooke nodded. "What happened? Why is everyone down here?"

Chloe blinked and lifted an eyebrow. "Seriously dude? You haven't heard? It's a kinda hot as hell topic right now."

Warren grinned. "People finally realise how great my gaming skill is?"

"Not quite, Babybear." Chloe chuckled. "It's actually got fuck-all to do with video games."

"Well then I'm not interested."

* * *

Lord Death was facing away from the screen, reading off of a file to his daughter. "In the heart of the scorching Egyptian desert, there is an ancient ruin. It's known as the Pyramid of Anubis. You'll find a witch in there, a necromancer. She's raised an great number of the dead who were entombed in the pyramid. Every night she lets these dead run free to feed on Human Souls. A necromancer is difficult to stop. her first set of undead will be sent out to create more, which in turn will create another, until eventually she has entire armyful."

"The ancient pyramid of Anubis." Victoria mused, smiling. "Sounds beautiful."

"Actually, daughter, I was considering assigning one of our tutors to this one."

"Don't worry father. I can handle it myself. After I've beaten the witch, I can take some time to enjoy the beautiful architecture."

* * *

Chloe groaned lowly and folded her arms. "So. What do you think? Anyone else hella curious to find out who took on the Anubis Mission?"

Warren looked up and then grinned wide, nodding. "Fuck yeah! Whoever this guy is, he's a showoff! He needs to be knocked down a peg or six!"

Chloe high-fived the male and grinned wide, a large manic grin that Max knew oh to well.

"Chloe, no." She said.

"Chloe, yes." The bluenette shot back, before cracking her knuckles. "Lets get going!"

"Right, Captain!" Warren said, taking off with the tall female close behind. Max and Brooke glanced at each other before sighing.

"Lets go get them back." Max muttered. Brooke simply shook her head and went back to her game.

* * *

Victoria closed the door to her car and inhaled the hot air with a smile, looking over the giant pyramid with adoring eyes. "Oh! Just look at the beauty!"

Courtney and Taylor climbed out the back of the car and Courtney stretched, groaning. "Mm. The back of the car always makes my back ache like fucking crazy."  
Taylor on the other hand was grinning up at the pyramid. "Oh my god! That thing is huge!"

Victoria glanced down at herself in distaste. "I could do without all this dust."

"Lets go inside then! Vic, Courtney, please lets go!"

"Are you sure we wanna do this?" Courtney asked nervously. "I'm not sure what it is but this place freaks me out."

"It's okay Courtney!" Taylor giggled happily. "We'll be fine! Lets go!"

They headed through the sandy entrance and pushed on into the hallways of the temple, Taylor marching in front and dragging Courtney behind. Victoria stood behind them both, walking slowly to take in the sights.

"It's perfect." She mumbled, smiling wide.

"I hate it in here." Courtney muttered. "I don't do well in creepy dusty places."

"Hey, Court?" Taylor asked, voice inquisitive.

"What is it?"

"I've been wondering something. How come everyone shuts their eyes when they sneeze? Is it to keep their eyes from exploding out their heads?"

"I'm not sure, Sweet T. That is certainly one theory. Of course it could also be a normal reflex caused by common brain activity."

"Hmm. Maybe I could record myself next time I have a cold and tape my eyes open!"

"Yes you could, but what if your theory is correct and your eyeballs do burst out of your head?"

"Oh yeah! You might be right there, Court! You're so smart!"

Courtney smiled and shook her head, before pausing in thought. "Tori. What's wrong? You've been silent for a while now, you're never this quiet."

"Hm?" Victoria mumbled. "Well...maybe it's my imagination...but I have this horrible feeling that this shirt doesn't go very well with these jeans."

Courtney paused, whirling round and glaring at the Meister. "Does that really matter right now?!"

"Yes of course it matters!" Victoria yelled. "What should I do? I can't go on like this! I can't wait! I have to go find a mirror and make sure!"

Victoria turned and started walking off, only to have her collar grabbed by Courtney who started marching further down the halls, dragging the shrieking female behind her.

"Hey! There's a limit to the insanity I'll fucking put up with! You can worry more about your fashion style when we get home!"

"Courtney let me fucking go! I'm worrying about it now! I'm worrying about it!"

"I won't let you worry about it!"

"I'm worrying!"

"Shut up for god sake you spoiled brat!"

"Oh god what if my entire outfit doesn't work?!"

Courtney ignored the woman for now, turning a corner and letting out a shriek. Standing in front of her stood several large figures, all of which wrapped in bandages. They appeared to have masks upon their faces, all of the masks twisted into gleeful smiles.

"A mummy!" Courtney screamed, cowering. For a moment she remained hidden, eyes closing, waiting for them to attack. Taylor on the other hand was leaning forward, curiously poking them.

"They're kind of cute." She mumbled. Courtney peaked out from behind the blonde and leaned forward to look at them. "Hey...I guess they are."

She leaned slightly further forward and watched the mummy at the front, head tilted curiously. Suddenly, the Mummy's mouth opened and out came a large pink tongue which ran up the brunettes face, causing her curious gaze to fall into horror.

"Oh my fucking god a mummy licked me! Mummy slobber! How could this happen to mee?! C'mon Taylor, lets transform and deal with them!"

"'Kay!" Taylor beamed happily. Courtney turned round, lips parted in mid word, before coming to a pause. Victoria was no longer behind them. Instead, a letter sat on the ground, written in Tori's perfectly swirled handwriting.

Courtney picked it up and read it aloud.

 _"Dear Courtney and Taylor. I'm still worrying. Nothing you can say will help. I'm going back home to make sure everything is okay. Watch your step, it's dark. Love, Victoria."_

"She's joking, right Taylor?"

Taylor looked up and down the hall, before shrugging. "Nope! She's not joking."

"Ugh! When I see her I'm going to kill her. Alright Taylor, lets go!"

A blinding flash of white light erupted, and Courtney shifted into a rather sizable looking Tonfa. Taylor grabbed the weapon and grinned happily, before shoving the end into the mummies open mouth and swinging upwards with such force she broke the mummies jaw open.

"Ew! Taylor don't put me in that monsters dirty mouth! Eeew!"

"Sorry!"

Through several more hallways, in a large room, an elderly female stood in the centre of a summoning circle. The woman was wearing a large black robe, eyes closed as she focused on the chanting. At the far end of the room resided a giant sarcophagus, sealed closed by magic - magic the necromancer was attempting to unleash.

"Ancient Statue!" The necromancer yelled. "I lend your dark heart from my body that you may live again and do my bidding! Awaken, Pharaoh! Your master is calling upon you!"

The sarcophagus opened, and out came several large white ribbons. One shot forward and wrapped around the witches waist, before yanking her back into the dark of the open statue. The witch let out a scream as she tried to break free, the sarcophagus closing and a sickening crunch sound being the only thing to follow. A voice broke free from the statue, deep and throaty, like knives on stone. "All who enter beware the Wrath of the Pharaoh."

* * *

Chloe and Warren charged from Tutor to Tutor, each one coming up with an "I'm not sure." to their question of "Who took the Anubis mission?"

Max and Brooke on the other hand were now sat outside, Brooke focusing on her video game and Max casually reading through a large book she'd brought with her. The rambunctious two would find them eventually, but until then she was happy to simply read.

In a rather large penthouse at the other side of the town, Victoria stepped back from the mirror and adjusted her new shirt, before smiling. "Much better! The girls are probably waiting for me to turn up. I should get going."

She left the house and climbed back into her car, starting it up and giving a slow yawn.

* * *

"That's it, Sweet T." Courtney mumbled, Taylor shifting back from her weapon form and beaming happily, stomach full. "We have all the mummies' souls. Did we divide them evenly?"

"Yep!" Taylor replied. "Now c'mon! Lets go deeper! I wanna see what else is around!"

"I really don't like this." Courtney whimpered, stepping behind her friend. They made it to a rather large room at the end of the temple, with nothing but several candles and a large sarcophagi at the far end. Glancing around, both girls took a single step in. The sarcophagus door opened and out shot two white ribbons, moving too quickly for the girls to avoid it. It wrapped tight around their ankles and lifted them both, causing a loud shriek to escape Courtneys lips. The ribbons pulled the girls through the air and more left the statue, wrapping around the women and constricting them in what appeared to be...rather suggestive poses.

Taylor stood confused as the ribbons tightened around her rump, whilst Courtney struggled at the ones around her chest. "What the fuck even spirits are perverts!" She yelled, kicking as much as she could.

Victoria continued to walk through the tunnels inside the temple, lips pursed as she whistled cheerfully. Coming to a large room, she walked in only to pause at the sight in front of her. Taylor and Courtney appeared to be enjoying themselves a little too much.

"I'll leave you girls alone." Victoria mumbled, turning on her heel before the cries for help from Courtney stopped her. Well...they were less cries and more demands.

"Get your ass back here and help us!"

Victoria sighed before turning and marching up to the ribbons. In a fell swoop she tore them apart, freeing the two girls who then promptly shifted into their tonfa forms. Victoria gripped them both and then connected them together, another blinding light as they joined into a rather large staff, which the Meister brandished expertly. She looked up and down the sarcophagus and came to a pause, not moving.

Courtney yelled out, voice echoing. "Victoria, what's wrong?!"

Victoria remained still as ribbons moved, constricting around the girls ankles and twisting to yank her to the floor. She didn't say anything, didn't even defend herself as the ribbons twisted and formed into what appeared to be a large hammer. It slammed down onto the girl, forcing the air out of her and sending pain shooting through her entire form. Taylor screamed and Courtney gasped.

"Victoria! Get up! What are you doing?!" They both yelled. Victoria's head rolled to the side as she coughed, a large spray of blood covering the floor. The hammer came down again, forcing another cough and more blood.

"Girls...I can't...I can't destroy the sarcophagus...It's...it's too beautiful."

* * *

Chloe and Warren finally paused in front of the last tutor. Warren drew Mrs Grant's attention as Chloe bent in half, coughing roughly and attempting to catch her breath.

"Price. Graham. What are you two doing?" The tutor asked, arms folding as she tilted her head at the duo.

"Mrs Grant, do you know who took the Anubis Mission?"

Mrs Grant furrowed her brows before nodding. "Yes. It was taken by Lord Death's Daughter, Victoria."

Chloe straightened up. "Lord Death has a daughter? Why isn't she at the school?"

"Miss Price, Victoria is a Grim Reaper. She doesn't attend the school because she doesn't need to."

Chloe scowled and Warren simply laughed. "Of course. Damn. We'll never get to fight her."

* * *

Victoria wasn't dead, but damn she was close. Several ribs had been broken, she'd coughed up too much blood to be healthy (in fact coughing up any blood wasn't healthy), and she couldn't move, frozen immobile by the sheer beauty of the sarcophagus.

The ribbons had stopped hammering into the girl, and slowly the statue opened.  
"I will deliver the killing blow myself." The voice said, ignored by Courtney and Taylor's begging of Victoria to get back up.

Slowly, a hand of ribbons emerged from the sarcophagus, followed by more ribbons in the form of a giant mummy. It was huge, one hand normal and the other the hammer that had nearly killed Victoria. One of its legs was there, the other cut off at the knee. It's face was missing an eye, the features disgusting and warping, souls of those it had eaten screaming and fighting to escape.

Victoria's tired, broken eyes moved to slowly focus on the mummy, who was crawling towards her. For a second, nothing, until a scowl took Victoria's lips and she slowly began to sit up.

Taylor and Courtney remained in their weapon form, but a grin took Courtney's lips as she spoke.

"Maybe you should have stayed in the Sarcophagus, big guy."

Taylor nodded enthusiastically, giggling. "Victoria hates hideous things."

Victoria stood up slowly, leaning on the staff. The giant form looked down at her, hammer lifting and swinging down against the woman, who was breathing roughly. Suddenly, the ribbons exploded as Victoria thrust the staff into the ribbons and twisted, tearing off the arm. The mummy let out a scream as Victoria moved forward, snarling.

"You're hideous! Disgusting! You're so fucking uneven and disgusting! I'm going to enjoy killing you! Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting!"

Victora swung the staff and slammed it into the face of the mummy, who screamed again as the wood split through the ribbons as if it was a blade. The meister continued to scream, smacking the staff against its face again, and again, and again.

Another explosion of ribbons and suddenly the mummy vanished, replaced instead by a slump of white bandages and a single floating soul, orange instead of red.

Victoria stood, panting heavily. Her staff fell and with a blinding flash of light, Taylor and Courtney both stood, wrapping their arms around the taller girl. "C'mon, Vic. We should take you back to your dad."

Victoria inhaled slowly and closed her eyes. "I got blood, on my fucking shoes!"

* * *

Chloe and Max were sat happily in the class, chatting quietly to Brooke and Warren who sat in front of them. Chloe was chewing gum, blowing large bubbles and getting them burst by Warren who jabbed them with a pen.

"So guys, did you hear?" Brooke said, nose buried in her phone. "We have a new kid joining the class."

"Who?" Warren questioned, pausing in his bubblegum bursting onslaught.

"Some high level grim reaper. Daughter of Lord Death."

Chloe and Warren paused, head tilting. "She's coming?"

They then glanced to each other and grinned wide.

"We might get our fight after all."

 **A/N: So yeah, I'm changing up the story quite a lot. Most of this story will be episodes taken from the show, and just little other ideas I've had. Thats it for the Introduction Chapters (Save for one or two special characters I'll bust out in later chapters.) Follow me on Twitter at NigelsLeftBoob for updates on my Schedule, and I'll see you next time!**


	4. New Kid! Wanna Fight?

**A/N: This chapter's a bit different from the other ones. I wanted to have the meeting cause a slight rift between Victoria and the rest of the group as the show just instantly makes the fight a moot point, and they just SUDDENLY become friends.**  
 **However, the next chapter is gonna be the introduction to a happy little ball of joy. I'm probably going to stray a lot from the original story for a little, but don't worry - I'll eventually get to it. Thanks for being patient and enjoy!**

Morning time. The giggling moon slowly set and made way for the mocking sun, which grinned down on everyone and laughed ever so heartily within the sky.

Sunrays beamed down and cast a glaring light through the windows of seven very different people, each one with their own way of waking up.

Max Caulfield, Blade Meister and avid photographer always woke up wrapped in the well defined arms of her lover.  
Chloe Price, Blade Weapon and punk rock chic always woke up with the beaming freckled face of her lover a couple of inches away from her.

Warren Graham, Bow Meister and Level 87 High Elf always woke up to an alarm set by his weapon, fumbling around for the snooze button as he'd spent hours last night on World of Warcraft.  
Brooke Scott, Bow Weapon and expert drone flyer always woke up with her music blaring in her headphones, often the same simple playlist on repeat.

Victoria Chase (she had always desired a last name, and had decided upon that one as she felt it made her name as beautiful as she was), Staff Meister and secret lover of delicious chocolate chip cookies always woke up flawlessly - stepping out of bed, making it neatly, gathering the clothes she had picked out the night before and heading for a shower that took exactly ten minutes and thirty seconds.  
Taylor Christiensen, Staff Weapon and excitable blonde always woke up with a wide grin on her lips, rolling over and kicking her legs into the air as she wrote down her dreams into her journal.  
Courtney Wagner, Staff Weapon and the only one with any sense in their team always woke up grumpily, downed two cups of coffee and sat on her laptop until she was forced to diffuse whatever "horrific" situation Victoria got herself into first thing in the morning.

(line break)

The DWMA was abuzz with Gossip. According to the Bulletin Board, a new student was to be joining Class Crescent Moon. Some rumors stated the new student was a tall, smoldering male with dark eyes and a voice of gold. Some stated the new student was an average looking female with bright teeth and a talent unmatched.

Whatever the rumors were, judgement had been cast. Warren and Chloe had agreed the new student deserved a "hella welcome", and so a hazing plan had been hastily scribbled out.

"Right! The plan is as follows, broskis!" Chloe announced, clapping her hands together to attract attention. It was lunch currently, the new student due to arrive to the final class. The blue-haired punk stood upon a pillar just outside the school, arms folding. Her leather jacket made the heat unbearable, but Chloe didn't care. "Coolness over being cool", she casually stated, whilst sweating buckets. Her skin-tight skinny jeans, combat boots and beanie only continued to make her feel like she was melting, but nevertheless. She had a reputation to uphold.

Warren was standing just in front of her, not on a pillar. He was scanning through a notebook, grinning at their hazing ritual. Sneakers, shorts and a short-sleeved shirt was his attire, although the shirt proudly displayed an alien landing in a flowerbed, with a speech bubble that read _"Take me to your weeder"_

At least he found it amusing.

Max was sat on the steps just outside the school, casting her eyes over her lover and their friend, a roll of her sky blue hues accompanying Chloe's loud announcement. Her outfit was her usual, a shirt with her usual deer pun (this one read _"Go Buck Yourself",_ and depicted an angry looking deer). The shirt had been a gift from her girlfriend, and a rather amusing one at that. Baggy light blue jeans adorned her legs, her usual grey hoodie tied around her waist, bare arms exposed to the sunlight.

Brooke was leaning against a wall, controller in her hands as she casually flew around her drone, currently using it to infuriate random passer-bys in the streets. Her outfit comprised of shorts, leggings, a light grey hoodie and her tight black wristband, something she never explained to anyone and never would. It just was.

Looking over her poorly crafted audience, Chloe let out a dramatic sigh before simply dropping next to Warren.

"Maxipad, my beloved." She started, and almost instantly Max narrowed her eyes. "I have decided that for the hazing ritual, Warrbear is to be my Meister. We are still paired, in both soul and fuckbuddies, but you have no interest in fighting this newcomer, correct?" She had put on her best English accent, one that made Warren roll his eyes and Max simply snicker at how terrible it was.

"Yes, I give my consent to this on the condition I be allowed to watch you two fail spectacularly."

Warren looked offended, clearing his throat. "Excuse you, Max, but twenty bucks says we beat the new kid."

"Done. Brooke, wanna come watch these two lose and Warren hand me twenty dollars?"

Brooke grinned wide and looked over to them, moving the drone to float near the trio. "I plan on filming your spectacular failure." She announced.

Chloe folded her arms and huffed, before turning to Warren who made the same face. "Don't listen to Debbie and Donna Downer there, Warrbear. Maximus Prime and Brookeback Mountain are gonna eat their words."

Warren snorted at Brookes nickname, grinning wide and extending his hand to the taller punk girl. "No problem, Chlo. We should shift and wait for this kid."

Max nudged Brooke and gestured to the tall wall. "We can watch from up there."

Brooke nodded in return and the two girls turned, walking towards it. The Asian girl slowly moved her drone onto the wall, tucking the controller into her hoodie pocket and dropping to one knee. She laced her fingers together and held her palms to Max, gesturing with her head.

Max set her palm on the other girls shoulder and set her foot on the platform created, pushing up with Brooke quickly, the force sending the waif practically flying up the wall. She caught the edge and dug her fingertips into the groove's they'd cut there, turning her waist slightly and holding her hand out to the other girl. Brooke took the hand and Max pulled quickly, muscles tensing as she yanked Brooke up quickly. After a few seconds of careful foot positioning, the two of them had mounted the wall and watched the scene that was about to unfold. Max sat with her legs over the edge, Brooke standing behind her and removing the drone controls, sending the drone down to the best angle and simply waiting.

Whilst the girls climbed up, Warren had jumped onto the pole and grinned wide, hand moving out. Chloe took the males wrist, as his fingertips wrapped around her own, and they shared a curt nod before a blinding white light erupted. Once it had faded, in Chloe's place stood a large blade, the hilt being gripped by Warren to prevent it falling. Warren pursed his lips and whistled lowly. "Never seen you in weapon form before, Chlo. You look awesome."

For a moment there was silence until Chloe's voice rang out, sounding disgusted. _"Dude your soul is so fuckin' tricky to match to. Max can probably hear me too, although I'm not sure I can hear her. Anyway, I know I fuckin' look awesome. Where's the poor sonuvabitch thats gonna get his ass kicked?"_

The duo watched the streets in silence, waiting quietly for their target.

(line break)

"Tori seriously your nail polish is fine."

"Courtney can't you see the edge is chipped?! I'm going to have to start again oh my god this day is fucking horrible!"

"Victoria, get in the goddamned car or we're gonna be late."

"I need to fix my nail!"

" _TORI!"_

"Fine, fine! But you're driving so I can fix my nail on the way there."

Courtney sighed audibly and grabbed the keys from the counter, glancing over to Taylor who gave her the thumbs up. After a moment she let a smile touch her lips, until it was broken by Victoria giving a huff.

"Will you two stop making bedroom eyes at each other and hurry up, I want to get there soon."

"Shut up, Tori." Both Courtney and Taylor said in unison, before sharing a quick grin at the perfection of sharing that statement. Once they had shared the look, Courtney pulled open the door and stepped to the side, gesturing for both females to get out. Taylor happily skipped out the apartment, Victoria sulking after her as she gripped a light violet purse in her "perfect" hand. Courtney closed and locked the door behind her, heading down the steps in silence as Victoria leaned against the car, examining her slightly chipped nail.

"Drive slowly, Courtney. If you fuck up my nails I'll scream."

Courtney gave up the fight against her eye rolling and did exactly that. She inhaled slowly and pinched the bridge of her nose, before unlocking and getting into the car. Starting up the engine, she pulled away from the apartment and went slowly for Victoria, who was working on her nail with her tongue out.

They pulled into the parking lot, Courtney deciding to park next to a rather beat up pick-up truck. Victoria gasped as she saw it, a look of utter disgust crossing her features.

"Courtney. Taylor. What the fuck is that."

"What's what, Tori?" Taylor asked, personality bubbly as always. She didn't see an issue with the truck, rather it had character.

"That fucking truck. Who owns it? It's disgusting."

"Hm. The number plate says TWNPKS." Courtney mused, before looking over to the large walls of the academy. She smiled wide, head tilting. "This must be our new school. C'mon you two."

Victoria was finally able to stop mentally vomiting, turning and marching off towards the steps leading up to the academy. Despite the fact she was no longer looking at the truck, she continued to curse it out.

"It's just fucking heinous! That disgusting colour, and I swear to god I saw burger wrappers and milkshakes in there! Who would even consider letting their fucking truck get that disgusting. Must be some backwater hillbilly type."

Courtney rolled her eyes and followed, Taylor skipping happily along behind the two, grinning wide at everything around her.

After a moment or two, they paused at the top of the stairs, eyebrows lifted at the sight in front of them. An average-height brown haired male stood on top of a post, gripping a rather large silver blade with a rose, skull and vine pattern that ran down the middle. On a wall not too far away sat another brunette, kicking her legs and watching the trio with a small smile. Behind her stood a rather tall black-haired female, who pushed the glasses on her nose slightly further up and grinned widely.

The brown-haired male pointed at the trio. "Which one of you is the new Meister joining Class Crescent Moon?"

Victoria sighed and shook her head. "That'd be me, shitforbrains."

"As a trial to see if you are worthy, I challenge you to a fight! If you don't accept, you're a coward! If you do accept, be prepared to lose!"

Victoria sighed louder and closed her eyes, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. "Taylor. Courtney. Staff Mode. Now."

"Right!" The duo nodded at the same time, a blinding flash of light erupting. Both females vanished, replaced instead with two large tonfas. Victoria gripped the handle of the twin Tonfas and slammed the edges together, and after another blinding flash of light, the staff settled calmly in her hand, handles gone. She straightened up and held the stick in both hands, settling it against the ground. "I'm an advocate of ladies first. So, since you're obviously making up for something with the comedic oversize of that weapon, I'll give you first swing."

Chloe was snickering like mad inside the weapon, and Warren was now scowling. "Lets go, Chloe." He grumbled. Leaping from the post, he gripped the handle of the blade and swung. Or at least he attempted to swing, instead the blade remained firmly lodged inside the ground. Warren tugged again, straining roughly against the weight of the blade and cursing angrily.

"Chloe what the fuck you weigh like a thousand pounds!"

 _"Hey!"_ The bluenette snapped. _"Max is tiny and thin, yet she can swing me around like a stick! Not my fault you're so fucking weak!"_

Warren continued to strain against the weight of the blade, before a loud crack erupted and he yelled out in pain.

"My fucking back!"

Victoria was watching with a raised eyebrow, whilst Courtney and Taylor laughed uproariously inside the weapon.

 _"They're not even partners!"_ Taylor giggled.

 _"Idiots. Should we use our Soul Resonance to teach them a lesson?"_ Courtney said through her laughter. Victoria simply grinned, nodding.

"Yes. Lets."

* * *

Max could feel something was off about the girl with the staff. She looked up to Brooke before closing her eyes for a moment. Opening them again, they flashed a bright silver, and her vision appeared to become more intense. She saw Warrens soul, a light brown that surrounded him. Chloe's soul was equally visible, a vibrant blue that surrounded both herself and Warren.

However, the new girls soul was massive. A light violet colour, it surrounded her, two other souls - One a faint blue, the other a deep purple - and the souls of her partner and her friend.

"Brooke. Do you see this?" Max asked. "That girl has two weapons...both of their souls match with hers."

Brooke looked over the playing field. "I cant see souls like you can, but I can sense the strength of Meisters and their weapons...the girl is obviously extremely powerful. Her weapons even more so. Warren and Chloe might get seriously hurt unless we help them."

Max nodded her head quietly, eyes closing for a second once again. Once they were opened, they were back to bright blue.

"We'll stay out of it for now. They'll yell for us if they need help."

* * *

Warren was gripping his spine, eyes closed tight. "Fucking back. Jesus Christ Chloe you're so fucking heavy!"

 _"Hey! I resent that! You're just weak as shit!"_

Warren snorted. "Just change back. We can fight her hand to hand with you switching your arm to that freaky blade every now and then."

Chloe grumbled inside the blade, shifting back to her original form and cracking her neck.

"Alright Miss Posh. You're fucked now." She said, grinning wide and cracking her knuckles.

Victoria was watching the exchange curiously, before grinning wide. As she spoke, the voices of her weapons echoed with her.

 _"Soul Resonance. Hundred Heart Strike."_

An explosion of smoke erupted from around Victoria's feet, and she appeared to vanish. Warren looked around before suddenly the female was right in front of him, and the end of her staff struck him in the chest causing him to stumble back. She vanished, reappearing again and striking once more, repeating her actions again and again.

Chloe could see the strikes, and for a moment she remained rooted to the spot, eyes wide. The girl was going to kill Warren if she kept striking his chest this way. Ten...twenty...thirty strikes in the space of a few seconds. She moved, feet smacking onto the ground as she shoved Warren roughly, getting the staff slammed against her chest instead. An explosion of pain erupted over her chest, heart feeling like it was beating harder, faster with every strike. Her eyes closed as she counted. Forty strikes. Fifty strikes. Sixty strikes.

Max felt sheer horror as her weapon was attacked, and she pushed herself down from the wall, landing on her feet. She darted forward, screaming out loudly and barreling into Chloe, knocking them both from the assault. Chloe smacked into the ground, completely unconscious as Max landed on her.

Victoria, on the other hand, paused in her assault and glanced over to the brunette who was now hunched over the tall punk girl, sobbing. Her brow lifted curiously at the affection shared, and for a moment her heart hurt.

 _"Tori, are you okay?"_ Courtney asked.

"Their relationship. They're more than just Meister and Weapon. Cant you feel it?"

 _"Do you think they're lovers?"_

"I think so. Their relationship is beautiful though. They both give. Like a Meister and a Weapon."

Max stood up, turning to Warren angrily. Her voice broke and cracked with every other word as she screamed at the male.

"What the fuck were you thinking?! You fucking idiot! Your fucking wavelengths didn't match, why would you even try and continue to fight! If Chloe fucking dies because of you, I swear to god, I will hunt you down and I will fucking kill you."

She then turned angrily to Victoria, and marched forward. Victoria didn't move, but rather lifted her eyebrow and dropped the Staff. A flicker of light erupted, allowing Taylor and Courtney to stand aside her, both of them looking over to the punk girl.

"You bitch." Max spat angrily. "You better not have killed her because if you have I will find you, and I will spend the rest of my life making your life tortured."

Victoria lifte both her brows this time, before her lips turned downward into a frown. "If I had known how beautiful you and your lovers relationship was, I wouldn't have continued the assault."

Max paused, scowling still. She then turned back to Chloe and dropped to her knees next to the girl, cupping cheek and whimpering quietly.

"Chloe. Please. Wake up."

The somber mood was interrupted suddenly by the clack of heels, and Lord Death randomly appeared into the field of view.  
"Whassup, whassup, whaaa-aaasup?"

He paused at the sight in front of him and cocked his head. One Meister was sat on the ground, covering his face with his hands. His weapon was holding his shoulders, squeezing and attempting to console the boy.  
Another Meister was kneeling beside the immobile form of her weapon, sobbing roughly into the punk girls chest.  
Finally, his daughter was standing in silence. Her face looked stoic, but he could see she was struggling with something. She was never one to display her emotions, unless it was panicking over a broken nail. He'd had to talk her through many of those breakdowns before.

He slowly walked over to the sobbing Meister and her Weapon, brows furrowing at the sight. The weapon wasn't dead, but was close, it seemed. Her heart was beating slowly, extremely so. He turned to his daughter, quietly asking and gaining a nod as an answer.

"Fix her."

Victoria nodded again, walking over to the punk girl. She knelt down by the female, ignoring Max's screaming and placed her hand over the dying weapons heart. After a moment, she lifted her hand and slammed it onto the girls chest, forcing as much of her soul energy into the strike as she could.

Chloe sat up suddenly, inhaling a deep breath and coughing roughly. She looked around wildly for a moment before a huge grin split her lips.

"Dude I fucking died and it was cool as shit! Can we do it again please?"

Victoria stepped back and turned away, beginning to walk from the scene down the flight of stairs leading to the town. Suddenly, a palm on her shoulder stopped her, and she turned to the face of the punk she'd just rescued.

"You're fuckin' badass. Join our hangout group?"

"What? I killed you! Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Dude, you're a hella strong fighter, you almost killed me because you're talented, and you managed to save my life despite being the reason I almost died. Join us, man. We need 'ya."

Victoria glanced to the faces of the other Meisters. Max's face was red, but she was smiling slightly. Warren had gotten his breath back and was just grinning at the fact Chloe wasn't dead. Brooke was back in her video game, and Lord Death simply stood and looked pleased.

"Uh...al-alright. Uhm..."

She paused suddenly, eyes wide. Looking down at herself, she noticed a scuff on her shoe. Taylor and Courtney looked down at the same time. Taylor began to laugh, and Courtney sighed gruffly, holding up her fingers. "Breakdown in three, two, one."

Victoria shrieked and dropped to her knees, turning and dashing away from the group. Taylor and Courtney followed, Taylor giggling like crazy.

Chloe turned back to the other three and raised an eyebrow, lips pursing. "Anyone wanna take a bet on what happened?"

Max tilted her head. "My assumption is she's obsessed with looking beautiful. She must have scuffed her shoe during the fight and not noticed until now. Now that she doesn't look perfect, she's freaking out."

Lord Death nodded and grinned wide as always. "My Daughter has always had an issue with perfection on herself. Her clothes need to match, her nails need to be perfect, her hair has to be done well. Anyway, now that the drama is over, Price, report to Dr. Gorgons office. We'll have her check you over. Caulfield, you go with her, make sure she doesn't get into trouble."

The duo nodded and Max held out her hand. Chloe took it, lacing their fingers together and grinning down at the girl. "Max, baby, dying was so fucking cool. What's cooler is that you're still here so I get to come back to life for ya."

"Chloe you're such a fucking cheeseball."

"Yeah, but I'm your cheeseball! Hey, now that I can't die, watch me give Lord Death a wedgie."

 _"CHLOE NO!"_


	5. To Text Or Not To Text

_[Max created the chat]_

 _[Max renamed the chat: DWMA Class Crescent Moon]_

 _[Chloe joined the chat]_

 _[Warren joined the chat]_

 _[Brooke joined the chat]_

 _[Victoria joined the chat]_

 _[Taylor joined the chat]_

 _[Courtney joined the chat]_

 **[Chloe]: dude this chat name is hella lame**

 _[Chloe renamed the chat: party peeps]_

 **Max: For god sake Chloe**

 **Chloe: if u came up with a better name we wouldn't have this issue**

 **Chloe: its on u max**

 **Chloe: U ALRIGHT**

 **Chloe: WE LEARNED IT BY WATCHING U**

 **Max: No one understands your outdated references to D.A.R.E**

 **Warren: oi oi lads**

 _[Brooke went on idle]_

 **Chloe: what a whore**

 **Warren: dude she can read this over my shoulder**

 **Chloe: WOAH BRO**

 **Chloe: BABYBEAR IS GETTING HIS DICK WET YAS**

 **Warren: Not at all, Chloe. I'm actually sat here helping him with his homework. If you paid any attention to others instead of staring at Max's ass like a dog in heat, you'd know Saturday is our Homework Night.**

 **Warren: OOOOOOOOHHH CHLOE YOU GONNA NEED ALOE FOR THAT BURN**

 **Victoria: I have no idea what is wrong with you guys.**

 **Chloe: sorry what i was staring at max's ass**

 **Chloe: HEY**

 **Chloe: I DO NOT JUST STARE AT MAX**

 **Max: Chloe baby, we're sat next to each other and you've done nothing but stroke my thigh with your hand and stare down my shirt**

 **Victoria:** _[Quoted text -_ _ **Chloe: sorry what i was staring at max's ass**_ _]_

 **Chloe: JKJFHAKDH.**

 **Chloe: i h8 u all**

 **Max: I know you do baby.**

 **Victoria: If you two are done with your sexting, you'll remember that we're right here.**

 **Max: So anyway Tori, how's DWMA treating you?**

 **Victoria: Terribly. The academy is falling to pieces, and it's so old. Old things are normally beautiful, and this is not.**

 **Victoria: Plus, Warren has shot arrows at me at least once a day this week. Thankfully he has terrible aim.**

 **Warren: HEY**

 **Warren: I'm just clumsy okay.**

 **Chloe: babybear u got the balance of a 1 legged man on a unicycle with weights on his left ear**

 **Max: Chloe, don't be mean**

 **Chloe: its true.**

 **Max: No sex for a week**

 **Chloe: NO FAIR**

 **Victoria: Ew**

 **Warren: TMI**

 **Courtney: I'm so glad THIS was the moment I looked at the chat**

 **Chloe: DFGHJLSJAHF**

 **Chloe: GAORHBFIJ**

 **Chloe: UYOEHBS**

 **Chloe: im done**

 _[Chloe left the chat]_

 **Max: Well that was fun. Anyway, what did everyone get for number 16 on the homework?**

 **Victoria: Kishin: A soul that has strayed from the path of good and onto the path of evil. Over 300 are born into the world every month. Its the purpose of the DWMA to cull those numbers**

 **Warren: Brooke says the same**

 **Max: Alright, just making sure.**

 _[Chloe joined the chat]_

 **Chloe: sitting and sulking alone for a while wasn't fun**

 **Chloe: max u wanna go get high and watch movies**

 **Max: Once I've done the homework**

 **Max: You're still not getting any**

 **Chloe: FUK**

 _[Chloe left the chat]_

 _[Chloe joined the chat]_

 **Chloe: i h8 u all**

 _[Chloe left the chat]_

 **Victoria: I'm always interested in how her mind works**

 **Max: It doesn't**

 **Warren: It doesn't.**

 **Warren: OOOOHHHHHHHHH DOUBLE BURN SAME TIME JINX**

 **Warren: YOU OWE ME A SODA MAX**

 **Max: You can take it off of the list of Soda's YOU owe ME. Oh, and the 20 dollars for the fight.**

 **Warren: shit I forgot I still had to give that to you**

 **Max: Mm. By Monday, or I'll get Chloe to break your kneecaps.**

 _[Chloe has joined the chat]_

 **Chloe: Fuck yeah kneecap breaking**

 **Warren: uh**

 _[Warren has left the chat]_

 **Max: He's probably broke**

 **Chloe: ofc hes broke**

 **Chloe: he probably spent all his money on vidya gaymes**

 **Chloe: and porn**

 **Chloe: PORN VIDYA GAMES**

 **Chloe: like custers revenge for the atari**

 **Taylor: What's an atari?**

 **Chloe: ...**

 _[Chloe has left the chat]_

 **Max: I swear she's like a child sometimes**

* * *

 **Max: Chloe**

 **Max: Chloe baby.**

 **Max: Chlo-mydia.**

 **Max: Chlo-rine.**

 **Max: Che**

 **Chloe: what**

 **Max: Love me**

 **Chloe: i do wtf**

 **Max: Prove it**

 **Chloe: how**

 **Max: Kiss me**

 **Chloe: ugh but that requires moving**

 **Max: You're like four inches away from me. I'm lying on your chest**

 **Chloe: u messaged me first**

 **Max: Why do I love you**

 **Chloe: because im the only person willing to deal with ur shit**

 **Max: Yep!**

 **Chloe: fine put the phone down and scoot**

 **Max: YAY! :D**

 **Chloe: if u use emojis again im leaving u**

 **Max: Nuuu. ;-;**

 **Chloe: im done with u**

 **Max: Wait don't leave**

 **Max: THIS COUCH IS UNCOMFORTABLE WITHOUT YOUR GLORIOUS CHEST TO LIE ON**

 **Max: FINE**

 **Max: I'M TAKING IT ALL UP**

 **Max: No I will not just talk to you**

 **Max: Because you don't deserve to hear my voice**

* * *

 **Warren: Brooke, wanna go ape and watch Planet of the Apes with me?**

 **Brooke: I'd rather not. I know what you plan to do. You pulled the same move with Max before we found out she was dating Chloe.**

 **Warren: What**

 **Warren: But why**

 **Warren: I'm a good person**

 **Brooke: That may be true, but I won't date my meister. It's wrong.**

 **Warren: Max and Chloe though. You can't tell me they're wrong. Have you seen the way they look at eachother?**

 **Brooke: They're a different case. They were friends since childhood, and were dating before they joined the Academy.**

 **Warren: I forget you know everything**

 **Brooke: Yep.**

 **Warren: Alright mrs "i'm good at everything", what are tomorrows lottery numbers?**

 **Brooke: That would be a gross misuse of my powers.**

 **Warren: UGH**

 **Warren: You're no fun**

 **Brooke: See you later, Mrs Harris.**

 **Warren: DONT QUOTE SCARY MOVIE AT ME**

 **Warren: I'M SUPPOSED TO BE ANGRY AT YOU**

 **Brooke: Go be angry somewhere else, I'm almost done this level**

 **Warren: Fine**

 **Warren: Max never has this problem with Chloe**

 **Brooke: That's because they're too busy making out**

 **Warren: Fair enough**

 **Warren: That's a good point though**

 **Brooke: Whatever you're thinking, expel it from your mind now, before I tear it out.**

 **Warren: UGH**

* * *

 **Victoria: This hallway is disgusting**

 **Victoria: I swear someone better clean it up**

 **Victoria: I will write a damn letter to my father**

 **Courtney: I can only imagine how that goes down. "Dear Mr DWMA. I am a white woman in your school."**

 **Taylor: LOL**

 **Victoria: Did you just**

 **Courtney: Yes. I did.**

 **Taylor: [Show Attatchment]**

 **Victoria: Taylor if you send that fucking "problem" meme again I will scream**

 **Taylor: [Show Attatchment]**

 **Courtney: I'm in the apartment and I can hear her screaming, Taylor please.**

 **Taylor: Okay! :D**

 **Courtney: Thank you.**

 **Victoria: I stepped in something**

 **Victoria: OH MY GOD I STEPPED IN SOMETHING**

 **Courtney: Travesty.**

 **Victoria: YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THESE ARE ALEXANDER MCQUEENS**

 **Courtney: Oh, the really cute boots?**

 **Victoria: YES**

 **Victoria: I'M COMING HOME RIGHT THIS MINUTE**

 **Victoria: FUCK EXPLORING THE ACADEMY**

 **Victoria: I STEPPED IN SOMETHING**

 **Courtney: Great. Can't wait to see you and hear all this screaming in person.**

 **Taylor: LOL!**

 **A/N: Just a little something to tide you over for the next chapter, which I plan to make chock full of stuffs! (TW for Smut and violence)**


End file.
